¿¡Y todos estos bebes?
by Litalia-chan
Summary: "que hacemos con ellos veneciano" "ve, tendremos que cuidarlos" "supongo que si"


Disclairme: los personajes de hetalia son de Himaruya-sempai, pero los chibis y la historia son mios

Un día como cualquier otro en una reunión mundial.

América dando tontas ideas, Inglaterra y Francia peleándose, Rusia acosando a China, España tratando de animar a Romano, Italia hablando con Japón, Grecia durmiendo,… lo normal.

Alemania estaba a punto de mandar a callara todo el mundo, cuando se abrió la puerta de la sala.

Todos se voltearon hacia una pequeña figura, que extrañamente, para Alemania, tenía dos rizos en su cabeza. Este pequeño chibi entro corriendo y se subió sobre la mesa.

"Admiren todos a la parte sur de la gran nación de Litalia" dijo el chibi poniendo una pose arrogante a más no poder.

Todos ahí se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver a la pequeña nación que se hacía llamar Litalia, luego se voltearon a Romano el cual no había separado la vista de su helado.

"Oye Romano, ¿No se parece mucho a ti aru?" preguntó China sin dejar de abrazar a su panda.

"¿Qué?" preguntó al levantar la vista hacia donde China estaba apuntando, cuando encontró la mirada con los ojos avellana del chibi gritó "¿¡Pero que **merda** pasó aquí!?

La pequeña nación ignoro esto y fijó su vista en la cesta de tomates que sostenía el hombre al lado del que gritó. El ibérico levantó la vista hacia el pequeño que miraba los tomates como si fueran un mangar de Dioses. Luego se oye un rugir de estomago, y España comprende.

"¿Quieres uno?" pregunto el ojiverde mientras le ofrece un rojo y jugoso tomate

Litalia se lo arrebata con la cara toda roja mientras lo insultaba murmurando, curiosamente, en italiano.

"Humm me recuerdas mucho a Romano cuando vivía en mi casa" suspiro la nación

Entonces tanto Romano como Litalia gritaron a la vez "¿¡Que estas pensando bastardo!?

Entonces se abrió la puerta otra vez dejando ver a otra figura un poco más baja que la anterior.

"Fratello no molestes a los señores" dijo el chibi, que parece ser el hermano menor , con mucha dulzura en su voz.

"**Che palle**, no te metas Viroma" dijo Litalia con el ceño fruncido.

Mientras esto ocurría todos miraron a Inglaterra que al parecer estaba muy nervioso.

"¿Qué hiciste esta vez **Anglaterre**?" dijo Francia sacando una rosa de quien sabe dónde.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que fui yo?, Ni que haya hecho un hechizo que halla hecho mini copias de los originales y se me halla escapados" dijo Inglaterra

"Caso resuelto es culpa de **England**" dijo América con su sonrisa de "**Hero**"

"Ve~ Alemania Alemania el niño me da miedo" dijo Italia corriendo hacia Alemania

"¡ITALIA! Es solo un niño se hombre"

No se sabe quien empezó pero en cuestión de minutos todos en la sala estaban gritándose, golpeándose e insultándose.

"¡Ya cállense de una buena vez!" gritó Alemania

Una vez todos calmados y callados habló Japón "Alemania-san, ya que hay dos italianos, y al parecer dos gemelos, ¿Que tal si cada uno cuida de un gemelo?"

"Inteligente decisión Japón, no puedo esperar menos de ti. Inglaterra busca una solución, mientras ustedes dos cuiden de estos dos. Hasta la próxima semana" dijo Alemania mientras recogía su portafolio y salía de hay "necesito aire fresco" esta reunión lo había estresado

Mientras en la sala de reuniones. Todos los países habían salido menos los hermanos italianos y España.

"Ve~ eres tan lindo te llevare conmigo" dijo Italia tomando al chibi que se llamaba Viroma.

"Fusosososo eres tan lino te pareces a Romano" dijo España agarrando las mejillas de la pequeña nación.

"**Shueltame bashtaldo, me shuele**"

"Cállate, tómalo y vamos de aquí bastardo" dijo Romano saliendo de la sala de reuniones.

_**OOOOOOOOOooooooooooOOOOOOOOO**_

_Mientras en casa de Italia del sur_

"Romanoo~, me dejas llevarme alitalia una semana, por favooooor~" suplico España

"Has lo que quieras con el" dijo Romano sin despegar la vista de la pantalla e la TV

"Oye yo no quiero ir con el bastardo" dijo Litalia cruzándose de brazos

"Te dare tomates y churros" dijo España tratando de converserlo

"Por eso digo que quiero ir" dijo Litalia siguiendo a España hacia la entrada de el aereopuerto.


End file.
